


The Best Day

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Based on Taylor Swift songs [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel would go through it all again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics Used:** I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
> I come home crying and you hold me tight

Rachel came home from school while doing her best to hold in her tears. As a very emotional girl, her best sadly wasn't very good. Even with the brave front she tried to put up in front of her dad and daddy, she still had tears streaming down her face.

She had a glass of soy milk in her hands while Leroy Berry did his best to find out the root of his daughter's problem. "Honey, just talk to us. What happened at school?"

"Everyone hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true, sweetie," Hiram Berry said consolably.

"But it is. I hate eighth grade," she said crossly.

Leroy took the glass of soy milk as Hiram took Rachel into his arms. "What happened?" Hiram asked as he rested his cheek on top of Rachel's head.

"Noah picked on me. Again."

The two men exchanged a look, but it was ignored by Rachel, who was lost in her memories.

"I don't get it. We used to be best friends. We played together in the playpen. But now, he's suddenly too cool to be seen with me. Why does he care so much about what everyone thinks of him?"

Leroy smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, not everyone is strong enough to remain uncaring. Most people like to be accepted by their peers, so they separate themselves from people who aren't accepted."

"I miss my best friend."

"We know, sweetie. Hopefully, Noah will see the error of his ways and realize your friendship is more valuable than popularity."

Rachel looked up into Leroy's eyes. "And if he doesn't? Will I just have to learn how to live without my best friend?"

Leroy and Hiram stayed silent. Neither wanted to confirm one of their daughter's worst fears.

That night Rachel sat with her back against her headboard, allowing her pink pillows to cushion her. She opened the book to the first page. It read "Caveat Lector." She shook her head and opened it to the next page. It was just the copyright information. She continued to turn pages until she got to the actual first page.

She attempted to read it, but the words kept blurring together due to the wetness in her eyes. This time last year, Noah and she would be talking on the phone, or she'd be helping him with his homework. Now, he spent his time with jock friends while she was all alone.

It just wasn't fair.

She wondered how long it would be before she got her best friend back. It was a lot longer than she wished it had been.

It was two years before he became her boyfriend for that short week. Then they were acquaintances for the rest of tenth grade. They had two years of friendship and then another year where they barely talked to each other. Then they have another year of friendship after Noah decided that maybe they should keep in touch. Then they had two years of dating, a six month engagement, and then a small Jewish ceremony. After which, not only did Noah become Rachel's husband, but he also became her best friend.

So, their friendship ended in eighth grade, and it took eight years to truly get it back. Even though she wished she had Noah all of that time, she knew that if they had stayed friends, they may have never gotten married. She wouldn't trade the end result for anything, even if it meant she had to go through years of pain and loneliness to get there.


End file.
